


One Body, Two Minds

by Sceptical0ne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sceptical0ne/pseuds/Sceptical0ne
Summary: Fate is not so easily denied, even with an accidental death. Or if I'm being less serious, "Dad makes his kids wear the get along shirt."





	One Body, Two Minds

 

**This is the byproduct of Tsuna Tsuna’s Challenge. Took my sweet time writing this, but hey, c’est la vie.**

 

**I don’t have a beta so there’s bound to be fuck ups.**

 

“Speach”

‘Thoughts’

**“Demon speech”**

**‘Demon thoughts’**

* * *

 

移送

Isō

 

Naruto stared at his reflection. 

 

Most everything was normal, same old hair, same old chin, same old marks on his cheeks. Everything seemed normal.

 

Except for his eyes.

 

He stared into his red eye’s, one tomeo slowly revolving around each pupil in an almost hypnotic power.

 

The pain that had awakened the blonde made itself known again, causing the boy to clutch his head in pain, memories and thoughts screamed in his mind.

 

Something was wrong, deeply wrong, so wrong, wrong, wrong! WRONG!

 

His body seemed too small, cramped, stuffed. The young boy managed to pull himself out of his bathroom and onto his bed as pain filled his existence.

 

unknown to him, chakra began to pool and swirl around the boy's chakra in a small sphere, the seal on his stomach manifesting on his abdomen beneath his shirt. 

 

The pain was unbearable, blinding the boy with tears and choking whimpers from him as he prayed for the pain to stop.

 

In a way the pain would soon stop, but only because the boy's mind would no longer be able to hand the pain and he lost consciousness.

* * *

  
  


He didn’t know how long he had been walking when he became aware of his surroundings.

 

He was in some underground sewer system, a large red pipe ran on either side of with a smaller dark blue pipe underneath, and an even smaller light blue pipe beneath that. Although the smallest pipe looked to be newer and cleaner than the first two as if it had been recently placed.

 

He chuckled to himself, what an odd thing to be thinking about. He touched the dried tear stains on his cheeks. The gnawing sorrow that ate away at his insides left him hollow, and he had no more tears to cry.

 

He continued walking, ever deeper into the dark sewer and its unchanging walls aimless going down the decrepit pathways with no conscious intent, each turn as meaningless as the last.

 

It was soft at first, but he heard the sound of crying, sound that he wasn’t sure was him or not at first. The boy decided to follow it, the sound growing louder as he approached.

 

What felt like both hours and minutes later the boy found the source of the sound. A blonde boy about his age sat curled into a ball weeping, his shoulders trembling underneath his black shirt. 

 

‘Naruto?’ It was a silent question, but the boy looked up at him, tears pooling in his crystal blue eyes.

 

The boy fell to his knees, his strength leaving him. Naruto caught the boy and held him in a death grip.

 

The boy felt something inside of him change, he had been hollowing out and growing cold, but this boy offered some warmth and while he didn’t fill the void left in him, he stopped it from growing.

 

Sasuke cried as he returned the embrace, the weight of his emotions crashing down on the both of them.

* * *

  
  


**So anyone who had seen the users TsunaTsuna’s challenge on FF.net almost a year ago can probably have a rough idea of where this is going to go. But I’m lazy and had a hard time coming up with a way to jumpstart this fic… this could be likely to change even though I like where this is going at the moment.**

 

**I’ll try to update this somewhat regularly, but like my other stories, it can be hit or miss.**

 

**Have a good whatever now.**


End file.
